Electronic equipment, such as printed circuit boards, and components thereof such as integrated circuits, may be sensitive to static electricity. It is known to provide anti-static devices to allow a person who is assembling, maintaining, repairing and/or operating the electronic equipment to drain static charges to ground. For example, it is known to provide conductive mats on a work surface and/or on a floor adjacent a work surface. It is also known to provide a touch bar device that is attached to the equipment, which an operator touches before operating the equipment. These devices may be used in controlled areas, but it may be impractical to use them in the field and/or when the operator changes position.
It is also known to use a conductive wristband to effectuate grounding of accumulated static electricity from a person assembling, maintaining, repairing and/or operating electronic equipment. These anti-static wristbands generally include a strap that is configured to be worn on a wrist, and a conductive line that is configured to attach to ground. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,521 to Frazier entitled Static Dissipative Grounding Strap, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,214 to Tirrell entitled Grounding Jack. Anti-static wrist straps also are marketed by Radio Shack as Catalog Nos. 276-2397 (Antic-Static Wrist Strap With Cord), 276-2395 (Anti-Static Wrist Strap and Coiled Cord) and 276-2370 (Electronics Anti-Static Service Kit). Unfortunately, these anti-static wrist straps may be cumbersome to wear and/or use.